


Romantically In Love

by KJMusings



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Angsty Fluffery, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJMusings/pseuds/KJMusings
Summary: Saying I love you to someone who has no idea what love is, may not go as well as expected.
Relationships: Elphaba Thropp/Galinda Upland
Comments: 12
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tiny minuscule little tribute to the infamous scene of Empire Strikes Back, when Leia says "I love you" and Han replies "I know." I've always hated that. But also I just had this idea pop into my head one day while I was contemplating how many times I've said I love something, but myself have never loved an actual person (aside from my family). And I added Crope and Tibbett because they always seem kind and fun in the stories I read and a couple who could see the truth, despite their frivolity.

“I love you Elphie.” 

Elphaba Thropp stared at the small blonde person as if she’d sprouted another head. “Pardon?”

Galinda shifted nervously under the piercing dark gaze of her green roommate. Despite the small furrow between black eyebrows, for once she had no idea what Elphie was thinking. 

“I said I love you,’ she said with a smile, a warmth like she’d never felt filling her as she finally unburdened her heart of all she felt for the always perplexing, frequently sarcastic and secretly gentle Elphaba Thropp. 

“I..” words escaped Elphaba as she looked at the girl who’d once been her greatest torment but was now her only friend and as of late, her only thought. Galinda Upland had said she ‘loved’ her and Elphaba had no idea what that meant. 

She heard her father tell Nessa he loved her, but he had never said it to Elphaba. She’d heard Pfannee and other silly girls talking about loving candy or biscuits and Galinda was constantly talking about loving shopping, a sparkly dress, shoes or endless other frippery. And Fiyero. Galinda had often said she loved Fiyero to Elphaba’s dismay. Now she was standing there saying she loved Elphaba and Elphaba had no idea what the proper response was supposed to be. She truly wanted to give her friend an answer that would bring out the smile that brought a rare warmth to Elphaba’s dreary life. She wracked her brain trying to figure out what Galinda was hoping to hear. She remembered once hearing Nessa say, “I love you too,” to their father and she opened her mouth to say those four little words, but to her dismay the words wouldn’t come. They lodged in her throat like a dry lump of bread, but Galinda’s warm expectant gaze told her she had to say something.

“Thank you,” she said, offering the sincere smile she reserved only for her sprightly roommate. 

Galinda’s heart shattered at Elphaba’s polite but painfully unromantic reply. She’d taken a chance and bared her soul to Elphie, for once saying the words she’d always dreamed of saying to someone ever since she read her first fairy tale. Never, in all the stories she read, did anyone respond to ‘I love you’ with “Thank you” and Galinda was devastated. Only the innocent smile on Elphie’s face kept her from bursting into broken hearted tears and saying something she wouldn’t be able to take back. 

“Galinda? Are you alright?” Elphaba asked anxiously. While Galinda’s pink lips were still lifted in a smile, the light in her eyes had dimmed and she knew she’d done something wrong. 

Galinda wanted to say that no, she was far from alright. She wanted to cry and tell Elphie she’d broken her heart, but she couldn’t. There was such a guileless expression on her surprisingly sweet face that told Galinda she truly had no idea what she’d said wrong. 

“I’m fine Elphie,” she sighed. She found it a remarkable testament to how much she’d changed that instead of throwing an Oz sized tantrum for not getting her way, she was able to accept that Elphie was just being Elphie and she smiled once more, even if it didn’t feel quite sincere. 

“So, it’s a beautiful day,” she noted with a brightness that she hoped didn’t sound as forced as it felt. “I think a day of shopping is in order. Come with me?” 

Elphaba blinked, wondering if she would ever be able to keep up with Galinda’s ever changing moods. The thought of traipsing through endless shops as multitudes of townspeople stared and whispered about the hideous, gangly green girl was far from appealing but as Elphaba had discovered, it had become impossible to look into those big blue eyes and say no. 

“If it will make you happy,” Elphaba offered a tentative smile, relieved that whatever it was she said that had dimmed Galinda’s smile had apparently been forgotten. 

Galinda’s heart jumped at those six little words. Something was whispering in the back of her mind, but she was just happy that despite Elphaba’s lackluster response to Galinda’s declaration of love, Elphaba was still willing to actually accompany her as she shopped. She vowed to show her socially timid...friend, that she would always be safe with Galinda, no matter what anyone dared say. 

The trip actually wasn’t as awful as Elphaba had anticipated. While people did stare at her and the shop attendants were clearly reluctant to serve her, all it took was one haughty look from Galinda and their demeanor changed almost immediately, not that it mattered. Elphaba had put her foot down refusing the purchase of some new fluffy dress, for once refusing to give into the girlish pout. 

Still the hours they spent in town had been pleasant enough, but something was different. Even though Galinda was as perky as ever, Elphaba was very observant and she could tell Galinda’s enthusiasm was somewhat forced and it bothered her more than she would have expected, especially since she knew she was somehow responsible for it. She wanted to do something to make it better, to make Galinda happy again but she wasn’t sure what that could be. Comforting people was an enigma to her but no more so than actually caring for them and she cared more for Galinda that she’d ever thought she was capable of, more than she fully understood. 

Galinda was about to pull her into one more dress shop when something caught Elphaba’s eye and she was struck by an idea. 

“You go on and try on every frilly dress in the store,” Elphaba teased, “I may step into the bookstore...if you don’t mind.” 

Galinda sighed, trying not to feel rejected. “If you must, just try not to get so lost in your musty old books that you forget me,” she smiled, although there was a pang in her heart echoing her sentiment with an honest plea. 

“That will never happen,” Elphaba said seriously. “I won’t be long and then I will buy you lunch. Wherever you wish.” 

Galinda shook her head, thinking she would never in her entire life understand Elphaba Thropp, but she simply couldn’t stay upset with her on the rare occasion she dropped her defenses. “Go have fun Elphie,” she smiled. 

Elphaba had never understood the flutter in her chest that always seemed to occur each time Galinda smiled at her, but it was a warm, comforting feeling that she didn’t really mind at all. “I won’t be long. I know you will most likely need assistance carrying your packages.” 

With that, Elphaba left and headed across the street feeling strangely amused by the predictable looks of fear she received as she passed by. The thought of finding something special for the one person who had taught her to feel, drove out any of the derogatory comments thrown her way. They didn’t matter. Only Galinda mattered. 

She entered the store and for a moment she was captivated by the hundreds of books lining the shelves, imagining the multitude of ideas and wide range of knowledge that filled the space, but she shoved her desires aside. She could return one day to look for herself, but today was for Galinda. 

“Hello Miss. How can I help you?”

Elphaba turned and was surprised to see an old man smiling at her. “You aren’t going to tell me to get out?” She asked curiously. 

“That would make me a terrible businessman, wouldn’t it?” the old man grinned even as he studied her. 

“You’re a bit of an unusual lass,” he continued. 

Elphaba snorted, sensing there was no malice in the shopkeeper’s words. “I shall take that as a compliment,” she smirked. 

“As you should,” the old man replied kindly. “I see that you are a lover of the written word,” he added. 

“Indeed, I am sir,” she sighed, her eyes roaming once more around the fully packed bookshelves. “I could spend days in here,” she sighed longingly, before she remembered why she was there. “However, I am here for something specific today.” 

“And that would be?” 

“Well, I know that this is a bookshop, however you don’t happen to also sell sketch pads and pencils, do you?”

“In fact, I do have a small selection located in the art section,” he said. 

“And books on architecture?” 

“The next section over. Are you an artist perhaps?” 

“Hardly,” Elphaba scoffed. “However, my...friend is quite fond of architecture and rarely gets to explore it as often as I know she’d like. And things have been difficult for her lately, so I wanted to buy her a present.”

“She must be a very special friend,” the shopkeeper smiled. 

“She is so much more than that,” Elphaba acknowledged, even if she wasn’t sure exactly what she meant. 

“Well you hold on to her then. Such relationships are very hard to come by these days,” he said seriously and then his smile returned. “Now, I’ll leave you to your shopping. Let me know if I can help you further.” 

“Thank you,” Elphaba replied, smiling with a rare contentment at the unusually friendly conversation. In her usual efficient manner, she made her way to the section on architecture and within minutes she found what she hoped were the perfect books for Galinda and a few sketch pads. She noticed an elegantly designed box containing pencils and paints and even though they, along with the lunch she’d promised Galinda, would completely erase the small monthly budget she had allowed herself; she didn’t hesitate. 

After thanking the shopkeeper for his kindness and promising to return, Elphaba took her packages and returned to the dress shop, pleasantly surprised to see Galinda already paying for her purchases which were fewer than Elphaba had anticipated. 

“I assume they’ll be shipping the rest back to our room?” she asked drily, chuckling as Galinda let out a startled squeak. 

“Oz Elphie, someone really should put a bell on you,” Galinda retorted once her heart had stopped racing. 

“They are welcome to try,” Elphaba smirked.

“Is this.... person, bothering you, Miss Upland?” The young woman behind the counter glared at Elphaba who glared right back, enjoying the hint of fear that crossed the girl’s face. 

“She most certainly is not,” Galinda replied, offended on Elphie’s behalf. She was growing quite tired of people insulting her Elphie for no reason. “And if this is your manner of treating potential customers, I shan’t spend another cent in this establishment.” 

The obnoxious young woman paled at the threat. Everyone in the store knew of Galinda Upland and how much she spent. She knew she would be dismissed immediately if her employer discovered that she’d driven away their biggest customer. 

“My apologies. I meant no disrespect,” she said insincerely, sneering at the horrible green thing standing so smugly next to the small blonde. 

“The warmth of your apology has quite brought me to tears,” Elphaba replied drily, enjoying the light tinkling of Galinda’s giggle. 

“Come Elphie, you promised me lunch,” Galinda replied haughtily, turning her back on the snotty attendant and grinning at the sarcastic bow Elphaba gave the girl before gathering Galinda’s packages along with her own.

“No, don’t help or anything,” Elphaba drawled as she trailed after Galinda. 

Galinda just smiled and looked up at her sarcastic Elphie. “Your arms are longer than mine and can carry more things” she pointed out even as she took two of the smaller packages. 

“And how many dozens of books did you buy yourself?” she asked, noticing the packages that didn’t belong to her. “Am I to gather you won’t be leaving our room for the remainder of the semester?” 

Elphaba merely offered an enigmatic smile and kept walking. They stopped at a small restaurant and after Galinda strongly encouraged the hostess to refrain from any further rudeness toward Elphie, they were seated at a quiet table in an isolated corner. 

“Everything looks scrumptious,” Galinda muttered as she looked over the menu. Elphaba would have agreed if she hadn’t noticed the prices next to each item. She would be limited to bread and apples for the next two months, but it didn’t even matter. 

After several moments of indecision, Galinda had ordered the pheasant, thinking it would be lovely to try something new and knowing that any time she had it in the future, wherever she was, she would always think of the surly green Elphaba Thropp. 

“Potato Soup,” Elphaba stated firmly, seeing no point in being polite to the server who didn’t bother hiding his look of disgust at Elphaba’s presence. “Preferably without anything unpleasant in it,” she added, glaring at the young man in a way that told him clearly she would know if her soup had been tampered with and she would not be happy.

“Soup? Elphie, you need more than that,” Galinda protested. “You don’t eat near enough.” 

“It is sufficient,” Elphaba shrugged. 

Galinda knew she was lying. She’d often heard Elphie’s tummy rumbling late at night. No, Elphaba was worried about money and it hurt. It hurt because she knew that if she were to offer to pay for lunch, Elphie’s pride would cause her to get mad and she would retreat into a most un-Elphie-like pout for days. So, she would accept the lunch, but somehow she would find a way to make up for it and secretly ensure that the person she loved most in the world had enough to eat, even if they didn’t love her back. 

A silence fell over the table that was comfortable to one and nerve-wracking for the other. Elphaba shifted uncomfortably as she looked across the table at Galinda. She felt a wistful sigh welling up in her chest as she silently studied the once social butterfly. 

Elphaba had always been aware that Galinda’s features were considered physically perfect, but in the early months there had always been a snide, pinched expression on her face when she talked to Elphaba that was anything but attractive, but once Galinda had let go of trying to be what others expected her to be, the tension left her face and Elphaba finally saw how beautiful she truly was. It was a beauty that was both calming and distressing because Elphaba knew it was wasted. Galinda had been outcast from all those who basked in her beauty because she had chosen Elphaba and that continued to haunt her. 

“I bought you something,” she blurted, pulling herself from her own dark thoughts. 

“A present? For me? Ohhh I love presents,” Galinda said, clapping her hands, wondering what kind of adorable trinket Elphie would have bought for her. 

Elphaba couldn’t help but grin at the way Galinda shifted like a little girl at Lurlinemas. “Well perhaps you should contain your enthusiasm until you see it,” she said a little nervously as she handed the multiple packages across the table. 

Galinda’s smile faltered as she looked at the three packages that were far larger than any trinket. 

“What did you do Elphie?”

“Come now Galinda, I’ve never known you to shy away from opening presents,” Elphaba laughed nervously, suddenly second guessing her purchases. 

Galinda carefully opened the first pack which was the sketch pads. “Elphie?” 

“Open them all and then I’ll explain.” 

Galinda continued to unwrap and gasped as she saw the absolutely beautiful box full of various colored pencils and watercolors. She was starting to feel overwhelmed but kept going. The next thing she opened was a large book of the most revered architectural masterpieces in Oz history. Buildings that were far beyond just the Emerald City in places she’d never even heard of.. 

“You remembered,” she breathed, tears stinging her eyes at the physical proof that Elphaba was the only one who ever truly cared about her dreams. 

“I remember everything,” Elphaba shrugged, waiting for Galinda to open the last one. 

“Fundamentals of Architecture?” Galinda was surprised to say the least. 

Elphaba cleared her throat, hoping she hadn’t made a mistake. “Yes. I know that the pictures of old buildings are pretty, but I also know you want to design buildings not just look at them. I thought since you were forced to give that up for sorcery that perhaps, if you wanted to, you could study on your own.”

Galinda gaped at Elphaba for a long moment, so many thoughts racing through her mind and then she burst into tears. 

Elphaba’s stomach dropped and she felt sick. Once again, she had messed up and hurt the last person in the world she wanted to hurt and once again she didn’t know how. “Oh Galinda, please don’t cry,” she urged, cautiously reaching out to take a soft hand in hers. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you. I just wanted...I’ll take them back as soon as we eat,” she promised. 

“You most certainly will not,” Galinda sniffed. And she couldn’t help but give a watery smile at the panicked look on Elphie’s face. “Don’t panic, Elphie,” she said. “I’m alright. And I’m not upset. I’m just… you actually bought me a real book. An educational book.” 

“Well, of course I did,” Elphaba replied, confused. 

“Nobody has ever thought I had the focus or the intelligence to actually read something like this. Including me.”

“Well, everyone was wrong, including you. You are far more intelligent than you give yourself credit for. I’ve always thought so. And I think I know you well enough to know that you only put off your studies because what you’re studying doesn’t interest or challenge you. Architecture will give you that and I have no doubt you’ll completely absorb every word.” 

“Oh Elphie,” Galinda whispered. “Why would you do this? This must have cost you a small fortune.”

“The cost was nothing,” Elphaba waved off. “You have sacrificed so much more just to be my friend and I wanted to do something to make you happy again.” 

Friend. Galinda tried not to wince at that one simple word, but it was hard. “You make me happy,” she said seriously, putting every ounce of love she felt in those four words. The almost childlike smile that lit Elphaba’s face broke Galinda’s heart and she just fell even deeper in love with the emotionally complicated woman and whatever Elphie felt for her, it wouldn’t change Galinda’s own heart. 

“I didn’t sacrifice anything to be your friend Elphie,” she continued. “That was by far the easiest choice I have ever made.” 

Elphaba’s heart was aching at words she’d never dreamed she’d hear and the sincerity in Galinda’s voice. There was something in those blue eyes watching her that had Elphaba’s heart racing and her breath catching in her throat. Her emotions were swirling violently inside of her and she didn’t know what to say. Fortunately, the server returned with their lunch and the two women fell into silence as they ate.

When they were finished, Elphaba reached for her purse but Galinda’s hand covered hers, sending a familiar shiver through her.” 

“Elphie, let me pay,” she said, going against her earlier reticence. As expected Elphie stiffened, her pride kicking in. 

“No. I promised…” 

Galinda had no choice but to utilize the one thing that always seemed to work on the stubborn girl. 

“I want to do this for you. Please?” she gave the earnest expression that she only truly meant when looking at Elphie. 

And once again, Elphaba found herself sighing in surrender. “Alright. But just so you know I can afford it,” she added proudly. 

Galinda didn’t believe her for a second, but she wouldn’t embarrass her. “I know but buying you lunch is the least I can do after forcing you to come shopping.” 

Elphaba felt things had become too emotionally charged for her comfort so she did what she did best. “It really is,” she smirked, thrilling at the resulting giggle she received. 

*****


	2. Chapter 2

It had been nearly a week since Galinda’s unfortunate and unreciprocated declaration of love to Elphie. While their friendship continued to grow and Elphaba’s walls continued to lower for her, Galinda couldn’t forget the “Thank you,” Elphie gave in response to Galinda’s ‘I love you’. It still hurt inside. She suddenly had a stronger sympathy for Boq who had once made his own one-sided declaration to her. 

Sighing heavily, Galinda decided to go for a walk. Elphaba was spending the morning in the library and Galinda was finding her own thoughts suffocating. 

She found herself thinking once more of Boq and the day he had declared himself. He had been very sweet and shy, blushing as he complimented on her appearance and how her beauty stole his breath, but as she thought on it, that was the entirety of his feelings; her looks and Galinda realized that Boq’s love for her was every bit as shallow as hers had been for Fiyero. It had taken Galinda falling head over heels for the ill-tempered Elphaba that showed her what love really was. 

“Ah, there she is, the ever-glorious and vivacious Jewel of Shiz!”. 

Galinda jumped at the sudden voice beside her and she looked up, surprised yet happy to see two of the only friends she had left. 

“Crope, Tibbett, how are you?” she asked. “It’s been far too long.” 

“Yes, well whose fault might that be?” Crope asked, a touch of anger in the voice that was always so carefree. 

Galinda’s shoulders drooped. “It’s mine, I know and I’m sorry but once I fell out with Pfannee and the others, it was too hard, and I didn’t want to put you two in the middle.” 

“Oh please,” Tibbett scoffed. “We only tolerated them because of you and clearly the feeling was mutual. So, tell the truth, why did you break away from all of us?” 

Galinda shrugged. “Because the night I publicly humiliated Elphie and actually saw what I’d done, I decided I didn’t want to be that person anymore.”

“Elphie?” Crope interrupted with a smirk. 

“Are you going to make fun of her too?” Galinda scowled, “because if you are…”

“Now don’t get your garters all in a knot Princess,” Tibbett replied laughing as Galinda’s scowl deepened. She really was adorable. “We wouldn’t dare make fun of Miss Thropp. We actually quite like her.”

“You do?” 

“Of course we do. Watching her insult Pfannee and Shenshen so cleverly they weren’t even aware they were being insulted was truly magnificent,” Crope laughed. 

“She’s a woman that doesn’t care a fig about what anyone thinks and that’s something to be admired,” Tibbett added. 

‘Oh, but she does care,” Galinda whispered sadly, thinking of the times she’d seen the hurt flash in those brown eyes after another insult. 

“What’s going on Galinda?” Crope asked seriously, having seen the darkness in the usually effervescent face.

“And don’t say ‘nothing,” Tibbett added. “You were looking as if you lost your favorite pair of shoes when we first saw you.” 

Galinda sighed. “Let’s find somewhere to sit,” she said. 

The trio made their way to a small gazebo and took a seat. The two young men were far more serious than usual as they studied their friend. 

“Alright Miss Upland, what secrets are you carrying in that blonde head of yours?”

“Do you...are you in love with each other?” Galinda blurted and then flushed as she realized her utter indiscretion. “I’m sorry, that was rude. You don’t have to answer.” 

Crope and Tibbett exchanged a look, and both suddenly understood what was behind the unexpected question. 

“It wasn’t rude Galinda. Blunt perhaps, but not rude. Why are you asking?”

“I don’t...you two are the only couple I know outside of my parents and I was just wondering if what I see when I look at you is true love.”

“I’m afraid we’re still not following you,” Crope said and then seeing the almost desperate look on her face he understood. “Are you in love Galinda?” Crope asked gently. 

I love you Elphie. Thank you’ Those words rang painfully in Galinda’s ears. “Yes,” she answered before bursting into tears. 

Crope and Tibbett were instantly beside their normally bouncy friend, patting her hands in comfort. 

“Come now Galinda, it’s not as bad as all that is it?” Tibbett soothed. “Love isn’t anything to cry over. It’s something to cheer about and celebrate.” 

“We are, I’m assuming, talking about Elphaba Thropp,” Crope chuckled. 

“What is that supposed to mean,” Galinda sniffed, glaring at Crope.

“Nothing derogatory,” Crope assured her, astounded by how the girl who’d took such joy in tormenting her unwanted roommate was now her staunchest defender and in love with her on top of it.

“I told her I loved her,” Galinda admitted.

“That’s wonderful,” Tibbett effused with his natural exuberance. “Why aren’t you singing and dancing and exclaiming it to the world?”

Galinda giggled as she wiped away her tears. “Even I’m not quite as demonstrative as you two.” 

“Who is?” Crope grinned, taking the opportunity to place a big smacking kiss on Tibbetts cheek. 

“So, considering the fact you risked ruining your make up by breaking into tears, are we to assume that our emotionally challenged friend rejected your declaration?” 

“Yes...well, not outright,” she muttered. 

“Well that isn’t clear at all, I’m afraid.” 

“She said thank you.” Galinda muttered glumly. 

The burst of laughter from the two young men startled Galinda and offended her a little if she were honest. 

“I don’t see anything at all funny about this,” she griped. “Unless you see this as my comeuppance for my rejection of Boq.” 

“Don’t be silly,” Tibbett chided. “We all know that poor Boq was infatuated with your beauty but while we all agree your beauty is unparalleled, as you have often told us,” he laughed when Galinda slapped his arm but then continued, “the truth is that he loved you because you were kind to him. He wasn’t in love with you and I think even gentle Boq knows that.” 

“Maybe, but somehow I feel that this situation is what I deserve for being so terrible to everyone. Especially Elphie.” 

“I think you may be misreading things dear Galinda,” Crope said thoughtfully. 

“I don’t know how,” Galinda retorted. “I clearly said, ‘I love you Elphie’, and then said, ‘thank you’. How can that possibly be misinterpreted?” 

“What was her expression?” Crope asked, having a pretty good idea what the surly green miss had been thinking. 

“Why?”

“Because. Now answer,” Tibbett pushed.

“When did the two of you get so bossy,” she pouted and then thought back to the moment she bared her heart to someone who didn’t want it and she pictured Elphie’s face. 

“Well? Was she angry, amused...indifferent?” 

“She seemed confused at first and then she smiled as she thanked me.” Her heart ached again at the memory. 

“Was it a mocking smile? We all know how fond she is of those,” Tibbett chuckled. 

“No. It was a real smile. She has dimples,” Galinda exhaled wistfully. “Did you know that?” 

“No, does she really?” Tibbett asked with surprise, thinking what a fascinating sight that would be and how that little feature would make Shenshen positively green with envy. He bit back a chuckle at that thought. 

“What happened after she thanked you?” 

“I tried not to cry and then asked her to go shopping.” 

“Of course you did,” Crope laughed. “She laughed in your face I imagine?”

“Actually, she didn’t. She said she would go,” Galinda said, still somewhat bemused by her easy acceptance. 

To Crope, that just confirmed what he already suspected, but he continued. 

“And how was it? Did she complain or try and rush you along?” 

“She’s not a bully Crope,” Galinda protested. “She was quite accommodating. Except for when I tried to buy her a dress.” 

Tibbett laughed at the image of Elphaba being forced to try on endless stacks of fluffy pink dresses. “That sounds about right.” 

“She bought me a present,” Galinda added quietly. 

“Really? I always thought she was rather…erm…financially challenged.” 

“She is, even though she won’t admit it, the stubborn thing.” 

“So, what did she buy you. A new hat?” Tibbett teased, reminding Galinda of the ugly hat that had changed everything. 

“You’re hilarious, said no one ever,” Galinda retorted. “She bought me some drawing paper, and a really nice paint and pencils set... and a textbook on architecture.” 

“A textbook?” Crope hooted. “Leave it to our favorite bookworm to buy someone a textbook as a present. I gather you were as keen on that as she was on the dress.” 

“You don't understand. She bought it because she believed I was smart enough to understand it so that I could learn about architecture instead of just looking at pictures. She said she thought it would make me happy.” 

And there was the final piece of the puzzle. 

“Oh Galinda, you really don’t see it, do you?” Crope asked fondly. 

“See what?” 

“Elphaba agreed to go shopping, something we all know she loathes deeply just to make you happy. How many times in the last month has she gone to join us at the Oz Dust because you asked her to, despite her distaste for all things social? How many times has she given up her time at the library to either go into town with us or to stay and help you with your studies?” 

“I…” Galinda paused as she thought about all the times that she had asked Elphie to step outside of her comfortable world and how easily she gave in every time and every time saying ‘if it will make you happy’. Could it be…? 

Crope could see she was starting to figure it out, so he pushed his advantage. “Galinda, she spent what little money she has to buy you a present that nobody in all of Oz would have believed you wanted because she saw more in you than even you saw in yourself. She lowered her walls for you when she had every reason to keep them up.” 

“What are you trying to say Crope?” She asked tiredly, the truth of Crope’s words filling her heart with a hope she wasn’t certain she wanted to feel. 

“She loves you, you ninny,” Tibbett blurted, thinking it was time to stop beating around the bush. 

Galinda’s heart jumped to her throat. “You think so? No,” she shook her head. “No, she doesn’t. She would have said.” 

“Elphaba Thropp may be the smartest person in Oz, but she is also a person who has never been loved. It’s heartbreaking to think it, much less say it, but it’s true. She has never known what it was to be loved which means she was never taught what it meant to love.” 

“Oh, I truly despise that family of hers.” Galinda was unable to fathom how anyone, especially someone like Elphie could grow up being deprived of something so basic and so incredibly important. 

“It is unthinkable,” Tibbett agreed sadly, “but it explains why she didn’t know how to respond. I guess that she simply didn’t know how.”

“Oh, Tibbett stop. I don’t think I can bear it,” she swallowed a sob. 

“And let’s not forget that until recently you were declaring your unending love for our friend Master Tigelaar.”

“That was no more true love than Boq’s was for me,” Galinda dismissed. 

“Maybe so, but Elphaba wouldn’t know that. And think of how many times people use the word love to describe everything. They love clothes, songs, food, anything that strikes their fancy. For someone like Elphaba, she most likely believed that your saying you loved her was the equivalent of your saying you loved the newest fashions in Emerald City.” 

Suddenly the confused expression on Elphie’s face made sense and it broke Galinda’s heart all over again. Elphaba though Galinda saw her as no more important than a pair of sparkly shoes. 

“I have made a mess of it, haven’t I?” 

“If we were discussing anyone but Elphaba, I’d agree, but you picked about the toughest nut in Oz to crack. The question is, is she worth trying again?” 

Galinda didn’t even have to think about it. “She’s worth everything,” she said firmly, feeling so much better. 

“I don’t know how to thank you,” she said, kissing Crope and Tibbetts cheeks. 

“We’ll think of something,” Tibbett laughed. “Now, go on and teach Elphaba Thropp how to love.” 

Galinda wiped away the last of her tears and with a jaunty wave she left the gazebo, plans already forming. She knew there was still a chance Elphie didn’t feel the same way, but surprisingly she didn’t care. If nothing else came from it, she would make sure that for once in her life Elphaba Thropp would finally know that she was truly loved and wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

Elphaba sighed as she made her way back to the dorm. She was exhausted, but it was a good exhausted. She had spent the morning in the library, needing the safety of books and studies to take her mind off her confusing feelings for her roommate, to no avail. 

It had been several days since Galinda’s ‘I love you’ and their shopping excursion and Elphaba had sensed something was different. Galinda had dove headfirst into reading the architecture textbook Elphaba had given her and she’d thought there was nothing as beautiful as watching Galinda’s eyes light up as she grasped a new concept that even Elphaba found difficult to understand. Everything about Galinda made Elphaba’s head swim and the light touches she would place on Elphaba’s shoulder or hand left her breathless, feeling an ache in her chest for something she couldn’t describe, but none of that was really new. What was new was the occasional darkness that crossed Galinda’s face. It never lasted long and seemed to vanish as soon as Elphaba mentioned it, but it was there and Elphaba was troubled by the thought that she was the one who caused it. 

“Watch where you’re going green bean.”

Elphaba was pulled from her thoughts by a most unwelcome voice. She glared at Pfannee who was accompanied by a tittering Shenshen and Milla but felt no desire to engage in the usual verbal sparring. She had learned that spending time with Galinda was even more enjoyable than insulting the obnoxious trio, so she offered a sneer and started walking. 

“Oh, do say hello to Galinda. Our little group just isn’t the same without her since she became a vegetable lover,” Pfannee called out and Elphaba stopped at that. She may not know exactly what Pfannee was implying, but she knew that it was an unwarranted attack on the person who meant everything to Elphaba, and she wouldn’t allow it. 

She stalked back to the trio, scowling so fiercely that the sneers on the girl’s faces were replaced by fear. 

“I will say this only once,” Elphaba said in a deceptively calm voice. “Make all the snide little comments you want about me. I don’t care; however, you will never deride Galinda Upland again within my earshot.”

“Or what,” Pfannee blustered, though the tremble in her voice gave Elphaba a bit of satisfaction. 

Elphaba just offered a smile that had the horrid trio squealing and scampering away without further comment. 

Feeling unaccountably smug, Elphaba returned to the room, thinking that perhaps tormenting the ‘charmed’ circle could become a new hobby. 

She opened the door and stopped when she saw what awaited inside. The room was dark. Darker than it should have been given the time of day and Elphaba suspected Galinda had been practicing sorcery again. A dozen candles placed strategically around the room gave it an intimate sort of feel and on the floor was a blanket with a basket and plates. 

Elphaba blinked, confused by what she was seeing and then a horrible thought crossed her mind. Fiyero. Galinda had invited the Vinkan Prince for a picnic. The image of her Galinda snuggling with Fiyero while sharing such a... romantic dinner, caused a pain in her heart. 

“Oh Elphie, you’re back.” 

Elphaba was so lost in her depressing thoughts, she hadn’t heard the bathroom door open. She turned to face a smiling Galinda, sighing heavily as she looked into warm blue eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” she said. “I didn’t know you were expecting Fiyero. I’ll go back to the library,” she said numbly. 

“Wait...what?” Galinda asked, totally confused. 

“I don’t want to interrupt your plans,” Elphaba explained and turned to leave but a gentle hand on her arm stopped her. 

“Elphie, what on earth are you talking about?” 

“It’s obvious,” Elphaba said, fighting an unwelcome urge to cry. “You’re planning an... encounter with Fieryo.” 

Galinda blinked several times, wondering if that were actually jealousy in Elphaba’s dark eyes and then she laughed. “Oh Elphie, you silly thing. This isn’t for Fiyero. You know that boys aren’t allowed in the dorms.” 

“Oh,” Elphaba replied, feeling unusually stupid. How could she have forgotten such a simple thing?

Galinda was startled by the rare sheepish look on the beautiful green face. “Elphie, this is for you,” she explained, finding the perplexed expression both incredibly sweet and incredibly sad. 

“Me?” 

“Yes. I…” Galinda paused, feeling the first flicker of fear that she was about to humiliate herself and then she remembered watching a deeply humiliated Elphaba fighting her shame and dancing alone amongst those who mocked her. If she could be strong enough to ignore embarrassment, then so could Galinda. 

“I decided I wanted to do something to make you happy for a change.” 

“You do?” Elphaba whispered, a gamut of emotions swirling through her.

“Of course I do,” Galinda said gently. “And I think we have some things to talk about.” 

“What things?” Elphaba asked numbly as she tried to maintain her composure and figure out what was happening. 

“In time, dearest Elphie,” Galinda said. “Now, come sit down and have some wine.” Feeling brave, she reached out and took Elphaba’s hand and led her to the blanket. 

At the first feel of her hand in Galinda’s, Elphaba began to tremble, not for the first time wondering how such simple contact could have such a physical effect on her body.

They sat and Galinda poured them both a glass of wine and then took the containers out of the basket. 

“What is this?” 

“I know how you feel about eating meat, so I bought us both beetroot and citrus salads and some bread.”

Elphaba watched as Galinda placed the salad on their plates her eyes growing wide at the enormous amount she received. 

“Galinda, that’s a rather large amount of salad,” she pointed out.

“I know. You don’t eat enough Elphie,” she replied breezily and Elphaba had no reply for that. 

They ate in silence for a long moment, both wondering what Galinda was going to say. Finally, the tension became too much for Elphaba. 

“So, what do you want us to talk about?” She blurted. “This isn’t where you tell me you found a new roommate is it?” she added with a nervous laugh, afraid that was exactly what Galinda was going to say. 

“Oh no. You aren’t getting rid of me that easily Elphaba Thropp,” Galinda stated firmly. 

“Hm.” Elphaba was so confused she couldn’t even muster even the smallest sarcastic comeback. 

Galinda sighed. The time had come and now that it was here, she was more afraid than she had ever been. 

“I want to talk about what I said before.” 

Elphaba didn’t understand the nervousness on Galinda’s face but she couldn’t deny it was rather precious. “You sometimes talk a lot, so you’ll have to be more specific,” she grinned, hoping to ease Galinda’s nerves a little and relieved to hear a resulting giggle. 

“You are a terrible bully Miss Thropp,” Galinda pouted, but then grew serious once more. This was far too important for her to be distracted by teasing. 

“I want to talk about when I said I love you.” 

Elphaba’s heart jumped. “Alright,” she replied warily. 

The perplexed look on Elphie’s face told Galinda this would be far more difficult than she thought, but it was worth it. Elphie was worth it. 

“You said ‘thank you. Remember?” 

“Well, yes,” Elphaba replied, frowning as she thought back to that moment. “Was that wrong? Did I hurt your feelings? I swear I didn’t mean…”

Galinda placed her fingers over the rambling green lips, a jolt of something shooting through her at the contact, but there wasn’t time to dwell on that. 

“No Elphie, you didn’t hurt my feelings, well not entirely.” 

Elphaba had to force herself to breathe. The sensation of soft fingers on her lips had her closer to fainting than she’d ever been. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Galinda removed her fingers and she could think again. 

“I don’t understand.”

“I know you don’t,” Galinda smiled sadly, “and that’s why we’re here.” She tapped her chin and considered the best way to continue. She decided that subtlety wouldn’t work on Elphie. 

“Elphie, what did you think when I said I love you?” 

Elphaba shifted, wondering what answer Galinda was hoping for. “Why?” she prevaricated. 

“Don’t,” Galinda chided. “It’s alright Elphie. This isn’t a test,” she smiled. “Just...tell me. What did you think?” 

“I don’t…well, I thought you were just telling me that you like me.”

And there it was, Galinda thought, fighting her sadness at Elphaba’s romantic naivete and anger at the people who perpetuated it. 

“And I do,” Galinda assured her, but she was far from finished. “Now, this next question is a little more delicate, but I want you to answer me honestly. Will you do that?” 

“I will always answer you honestly,” Elphaba promised. 

And Galinda knew she meant it, which made her next question all the more nerve wracking, almost dreading what Elphaba would tell her. 

“Elphie, I know we’re friends, but...what do you feel when we’re together?” 

Elphaba had not expected that and she felt her heart jump into her throat. She suddenly regretted promising to be honest. 

“I feel...happy?” she answered, hoping that was the right answer. 

Galinda smiled “I’m glad, but that’s not what I meant. When we’re together, when I smile at you or touch your hand, like this,” she reached out and took Elphie’s warm hand in hers, “do you feel anything...unusual?” 

“I... well yes.” Elphaba thought for a long moment, wondering how she could put the myriad of feelings she had for Galinda into words. Unable to stop the brief hint of fear that her words would be used against her, she looked away from the all too knowing eyes watching her. 

“I feel...when I see you, I feel as if everything in the world is finally right. When you smile, my knees go inexplicably weak and when you hold my hand...well, that feeling I can’t describe,” she admitted, for the first time in her life, experiencing a limit to her vocabulary. “When we’re apart, I can’t wait to be back here again with you and when you’re sad, it hurts here,” she placed a hand over her heart, “and all I want is to make you happy again.” 

Galinda’s eyes had filled with tears halfway through Elphaba’s explanation, realizing nobody had ever said anything as beautiful to her in her entire life and she knew that Crope had been right. 

She reached out and took Elphie’s chin in her hand needing to see those expressive eyes. 

“Oh Elphie,” she sighed, placing her hand against a warm cheek.

“You’re crying,” Elphaba whispered. “I’m sorry, I…” 

It was all Galinda could do not to kiss Elphie right then, but knew it was far too soon. “No Elphie, don’t apologize. I’m crying because what you said...it was...Elphie that’s how I feel about you.”

“Really?’ 

“You really can break a girl’s heart,” Galinda smiled, her voice breaking a little as she was once again stricken by the innocence looking back at her. 

“Elphie, when I said I love you, I was saying I love you as in; I am head over heels, irrevocably, impossibly, in love with you Elphaba Thropp.” 

It took a full second for Galinda’s words to fully process and then it was Elphaba’s turn to cry. “You...love me? Like you loved Fiyero?” She whispered, unable to completely believe what she had just heard. 

Galinda saw a lone tear slip down Elphie’s cheek and her thumb quickly moved to wipe it away and when Elphie rubbed her cheek against Galinda’s palm, she fell even more in love. 

“Oh no, dear Elphie. Not like Fiyero. What I felt for him was simply infatuation for a pretty face and that is nothing like what I feel for you.” 

“You’re not infatuated with my pretty face?” Elphaba teased weakly as she covered Galinda’s hand with hers. 

Galinda chuckled. “Your face is more than pretty,” she corrected Elphie, but that’s not what I meant, and you know it, you stubborn thing. I meant that whatever I felt for Fiyero, it never, not once touched my heart. Just seeing that little smile you so rarely give, makes me feel more than I ever felt for him. You not only touched my heart Elphie, you buried yourself inside of it.” 

Elphaba’s tears began to fall harder. 

“Oh Elphie, please don’t cry,” Galinda begged, wiping desperately at the tears, not knowing if they hurt her. “I don’t expect anything from you, I swear it and I will forever be your friend, even if you don’t feel the same. I just thought you should know that there is someone in the world who adores you, just the way you are.” 

“Galinda,” “Elphaba sniffed, forcing herself to gather her composure. “I...had heard mention of romantic love from other children growing up, but I never saw it and all I heard was that no man would love someone like me so I just forgot such a thing existed and never gave it another thought. And then I met you.” 

“Elphie?” Galinda regretfully removed her hand from Elphie’s face to take her hands, desperately hoping to hear the words Elphaba had never said before but unwilling to push her. 

“You must think I’m incredibly stupid,” Elphaba sighed, humiliated by her own pathetic lack of understanding of the most basic emotions. 

“No Elphie. No, I don’t. You are by far the smartest person I’ve ever known.”

Elphaba scoffed. “Really? When I am too ignorant to even understand…”

“Elphie, stop,” Galinda urged. “You aren’t ignorant, you were just never taught. Your family failed you in more ways than I can bear to think of, but this is the worst thing they ever did to you and that is why we’re here right now. I, my grumpy, sarcastic, beautiful Elphie, am determined to make sure that you know that you are loveable. You are loveable and you are loved.”

Tears sprang once more to Elphaba’s eyes as she heard words she never expected to hear. “Galinda…” she whispered, feeling a happiness she never thought possible. 

“Now, there’s one last thing,” Galinda mused, her pulse speeding up at what she was about to propose.

“Galinda,” Elphaba protested, not sure her emotions could handle anything else before she melted into a puddle of her own tears. 

“It’s important Elphie,” Galinda insisted and Elphaba wondered where this serious side of her bubbly-sometimes flighty roommate had come from. 

“Alright,” she sighed in reluctant agreement. “If it will make you happy.” 

And there were those words again, now holding so much more meaning than Galinda had thought. 

“There are a lot of ways that people love. That word gets thrown around a lot and for almost everything, but romantic love is…” she faltered for a moment as she looked at the most beautiful person she’d ever known and decided that in Elphie’s case, actions would speak far louder than words. 

“Can I kiss you?” she blurted. 

Had Elphaba been drinking anything at that moment it would have unfortunately been sprayed all over Galinda’s face. 

“What?”

Galinda swallowed, hoping she hadn’t just ruined everything. “I would like to kiss you. Unless you don’t want me to, or if the thought is unpleasant. Or we can just forget it,” she added with a sigh as Elphie just continued to gape at her. 

“I...no,” Elphaba said quickly. “It’s not unpleasant and...I... I want you to.”

Galinda released her breath in relief and then her heart began to pound. It was a very peculiar thing for her to initiate a kiss, but also somewhat exciting in a way. She scooted closer to Elphie, noticing how nervous she looked, but not afraid or disinterested. 

She placed a hand once more on a soft green cheek, taking a moment to fiddle with a lock of black hair that had come free from its braid. 

“Are you alright?” she asked softly. 

Elphaba nodded, the lump in her throat preventing her from saying anything. She watched, utterly captivated as Galinda licked her lips, closed her eyes and leaned forward. The soft kiss placed against Elphaba’s cheek nearly startled an unbecoming squeak from her. 

“Okay?” Galinda whispered, taking a moment to nuzzle the jaw that was clenching beneath her touch. 

Elphaba’s skin where Galinda had kissed her was burning, but not in a bad way. It was a most pleasurable sort of tingling that had her heart beating faster and her breath coming shorter. 

“I... that was very nice,” she rasped, knowing she was severely understating the sensation.

“Was it?” Galinda teased, her own body aching to do it again.

“I... uh... I wouldn’t be totally opposed to it if you want to do it again.” Elphaba managed, offering a shaky smile. 

“I must say I do like this agreeable side of you,” Galinda smirked, just before she moved forward and placed her lips against Elphaba’s. 

A whimper sounded in the quiet room and it could have come from either girl or both. For Galinda, finally getting to express her desire for Elphie in such a tangible if innocent manner as a kiss, cemented her belief that her love was as true a love as any that existed. She longed to let her desire free, but she could feel the trembling coming beneath her lips. 

“Elphie,” Galinda breathed, pulling away and resting her forehead against Elphaba’s. 

“Yes, my sweet?” Elphaba managed, though she wondered how. Her mind was racing so fast she was surprised she could even form a thought. Never had anything felt as wonderful and she desperately wanted more. 

“Did you… did that help you decide what you feel for me?” 

This time it was Elphaba’s turn to cup Galinda’s face in her hands. She no longer had any fear of being rejected by the only person who mattered to her. “I’ve never said ‘I love you before. I never really understood the word to be anything more than a simple expression used to describe something a person is fond of. Quite frankly the entire idea is completely abstract to me.” 

“I know and I don’t expect you to say it,” Galinda assured her quickly. As much as she would give anything to hear the words, she suddenly knew without a doubt that Elphie did love her. It was there every time Elphie said “if it will make you happy”. 

“That was my first kiss,” Elphaba said unnecessarily, still reeling from the powerful but all too brief feeling of Galinda’s lips against hers. 

‘It was the first one that truly ever mattered to me,” Galinda replied simply. 

“I finally understand,” Elphaba said thoughtfully as her thumb stroked the unimagined softness of Galinda’s face. “I understand the ache that’s been a constant part of me since the night you danced with me. I understand why I can barely focus on my studies because my thoughts always return to you and why I go weak inside anytime you smile at me. After analyzing all the evidence, It appears that I am quite romantically in love with you Galinda Upland. I was just too stupid to recognize it.” 

Galinda wanted to weep with happiness at finally hearing the words she wanted to hear, words she knew Elphie had never said to another person, but she didn’t want to frighten Elphaba back into her shell so she put on her brightest smile, finding the endearingly specific declaration more powerful than any she’d ever heard. 

“Oh Elphie, I am very much romantically in love with you too,” she answered, rubbing her cheek against the slight roughness of Elphie’s palm. 

“Then, if it wouldn’t do too much damage to your make up, I’d very much like for you to kiss me again,” Elphaba said with an innocence belied by the gleam in her eyes. 

“For a moment I had forgotten how obnoxious you can be,” Galinda huffed, but then she put on her best seductive expression. “That being said, I would gladly smudge my makeup, if it will make you happy,” she offered, deliberately using the phrase Elphaba had said so many times. 

“You make me happy,” Elphaba answered sincerely, sighing in contentment as Galinda taught her just how incredible kissing could be. 

END


End file.
